Leman
Leman ' (Japanese: 'ルマン Ruman) is the problem solver of Noise City. In the past, he used to be seen to as a bad person because he did some dirty work sometimes. He is claimed to be everyone's biggest help, he helps you get to Noise Corporation to see the president. When he is outside and you won lots of races, he gives you the Air Floater which is invented by Thundero Jet. He had also rescued the president from kidnappers when he was a child. Quotes *"Hm? You... What about you? Coming into a stranger's room like this. What if I was really a bad guy? Anyways, do not believe everything you hear in this town. Got it? You got it? Got it? Now go home!" *"What about you? You've come again. Oh well. What if I really was a bad guy, what would you do? Well, I guess you don't have to worry about that. Anyways, do not believe everything you hear in this town. Got it? By the way...I received a phone call from Harris. He said that you would probably bring the goods. What if there were poison or bombs in there? In the worst case scenario, you could die! You should think about stuff like this first! But being adventurous like this isn't all a bad thing. But be a little more careful from now on. I'm very grateful that you've delivered this for me. Thank you. I'll accept it now. Oh yes, let me give you this in return. Seriously, be a little more careful from now on, okay? Well, see you around." *''(After Steven hinted about him in order to solve his problem) "Hey, it's you. Something you want to talk about? Okay, let me hear it. What? You want to get into the Noise Corporation? Yes, you can't get in that easily. Yeah, that's right. Well, try taking this business card. Show it to the guards at the gate. Be cautious of what you do. If you think it's dangerous, don't do it." *(After visiting the Noise Corporation)'' "Was it helpful? Okay, then I'll have you return it... What? You want to enter the Noise Corporation president's room? Hm...okay. Take this scarf with you. Show it to the women at the front desk, and they should be more than happy to show you the way." *"Hey, it's you. Can I ask you one thing? It's about Noise Corporation again, isn't it? Just as I thought. I won't ask what you're doing over there, but don't do anything dangerous. And don't do anything bad. What? You want the President to pay for his wrong doings? HAHAHAHAHA. That's a good one. I see. Well, this might help you. I'll put it on for you. As long as you have that, the President should repent." *"Hey, it's you. Uh huh. I see... So Yabin did remember. That's a good thing. If after showing that, it was no good, I was about to go there myself. I probably would have been the only person that would've understood that he isn't really a bad person. Well, I'm glad everything worked out. You're pretty good. You've worked hard. I'm impressed." Trivia *'Leman' is named after 24 Hours of ''Le Man''s, '''and his body is a Mazda 787B, which won the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1991. *He reveals the that '''Air Floater was invented by Thundero Jet. But in the Japanese version, the name, Thundero Jet, is known as サンドロ・ジェット (Sandoro Jetto Sandro Jet). So probably, Sandro in the Choro-Q HG 2 World, developed the Air Floater. Category:Characters Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Noise City Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters